1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved horse reins, and, more particularly, to horse reins having superior strength over other reins. Thus, the present invention reins have either a reinforcing interlayer at the hook stud area, or multiple hook studs, or both.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
"Horse reins" as used herein is taken to mean the reins used by persons to control the ride of a horse or other domesticated four-legged animal, e.g. mule, camel, etc., and is the set of straps which are typically hand held at one end and attached to a bit or similar device at the opposite end, and function to move, slow, stop or turn such an animal. Such reins have been used for centuries and have been crafted of leather or in more crude fashion, made of rope.
To illustrate the general construction and function of horse reins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,656 issued to Robert C. Meaghon describes training reins which simply add coded indicia to the structure of reins for training purposes.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.